Don't Forget
by MusicIsTheLifex3
Summary: What if Nikko never came to the championships? What if he had become a rockstar instead? 2 years later, Nikko is still a rockstar and Courtney's in college. What happens when they meet again?Includes the gang from Camp Rock! NikkoxCourtney,Smitchie,& more
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a simple story for the Nickelodeon Original Movie, Spectacular! because I really enjoyed it. Please read, but I'm not a very good writer. Review!**

**Summary: At the end of the movie, what if Nikko hadn't come? What if he had just stayed with the audition, got the record deal, and became a big-time rockstar? 2 years later, Courtney is in college, and Nikko is still a rockstar. What happens when they meet again? Includes the gang from Camp Rock!**

**Pairings: NikkoxCourtney, JanetxOC, MitchiexShane, TammixRoyce, CaitlynxNate, JasonxOC, TessxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spectacular!, any of its characters, actors, actresses, or plot. OR Stanford. Lol.**

(Courtney POV)

I let out a breath of cold air as I walked towards my dorm building. It was almost spring, but still pretty cold. When I arrived in front of my room that I share with my roommates, I turned open the knob and went inside. Inside, one of my roommates Caitlyn Gellar sat on her bed with a book open in front of her.

"Hey Caitlyn." I greeted her, putting my bag down. No answer. "Caitlyn." I tried again. Still nothing. "CAITLYN!" I yelled. She jumped up. I sighed.

"What? Oh, hey Courtney." She said as she pulled her headphones out of her ears. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a bunch of papers from my bag, and sat down on my bed.

"Hey guys." Said Mitchie Torres, a petite brunette who was my other roommate. She and Caitlyn had already known each other before college, from some music summer camp called Camp Rock or something. "Guess who's rumored to be coming here?" she asked.

"Connect 3?" I guessed, grinning. She blushed. Shane Grey was the lead singer of the group Connect 3, and also Mitchie's boyfriend since the summer they met at Camp Rock. And, Nate, another member of the group, was dating Caitlyn. Jason, I don't think he's dating anyone.

"No…FLUX!" she yelled excitedly.

"…"

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I shrugged.

"Why would I be excited for the guy who let me down and the people who caused him to?" I replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Huh?" asked Caitlyn.

I sighed, and explained everything that had happened 2 years ago. I had found Nikko at a performance that he and his band put on, watched him get kicked out of his own band, offered him a spot in Spectacular, the show choir, he turned me down, but eventually came to the showcase the next day. He saw us perform, didn't like it, and said flat out no. Then, at rehearsal a few days later he showed up, said he wanted to do it, but I said no. He put on a little performance, which convinced us to let him in. Blablabla. Eventually he ended up changing Spectacular's style, and we were ready for championships…until Nikko decided to just go to an audition for a record deal instead…and we lost to Ta-Da again, Nikko got his dream, I got my heart broken, and here we are now. Whoop-de-do.

"Aw…that's so…sad?" said Mitchie afterwards, making it sound more like a question. I sighed and went back to my book. "Look, Courtney…Flux really is coming here. And there was a contest for whoever's name was drawn, they got to spend a day with Nikko…and then dinner…" she trailed off.

I didn't look up. "So?"

"I sort of entered your name…" she said nervously. My eyes widened.

I sat up, looked at her, and said, "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys sort of…yeah…" she said. I groaned. "Sorry, Courtney…" she said again, coming over to sit by me.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm going to win anyways." I answered, smiling. Her face broke out into a smile too, and she walked back to her bag. "Hopefully." I muttered under my breath.

(Nikko POV)

"Nikko! Let's go! We need to get to that college, or whatever it is soon!" yelled my bandmate Eric.

I sighed, and yelled back, "I'll be there in a few minutes!" and continued to just sit there. I thought about what had happened over the past few years. So much had changed…I had become a rockstar, but yet I still felt empty. I got up and walked to the mirror.

"Pull yourself together, Nikko. This has been your dream since 3rd grade…this is what you want…" I told myself. Checking my watch, I realized we had little time to get there, so I rushed to where the limo was waiting.

When we arrived to whatever it was called, I got out of the limo. We were greeted with screaming fans and bright flashes.

"Ok, calm down." Boomed a voice. I looked up to see a man standing there, with a smile on his face. "Mr. Johnson. Head of Stanford University." So that's what this place is called…

"Nikko, come on!" whispered my other bandmate Niles. I followed Mr. Johnson to a stage. He led us backstage, which wasn't much.

"Ok, we need to announce the winner of the contest, so one second." Mr. Johnson said, pushing past to the front of the stage.

"Contest?" I asked, puzzled. Niles and Eric, and Amy, our other bandmate, looked at each other nervously.

Niles sighed, and explained, "Look, man. You've…sort of had a rough love life…so we made up a contest. The lucky girl who gets drawn gets to spend a day with you and a date…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Niles winced. "Guys, how could you? Without my permission?" I said, incredulously. Just then, Mr. Johnson's voice could be heard.

"And now, I introduce to you a group who needs no introduction…Flux!" he said, clapping. We walked onstage, smiling and waving. "Now, the moment many ladies have been waiting for…bring out the box!" he said. A big box was brought out onto the stage.

"And the winner is…" he started, picking a piece of paper and opening it. "Courtney Lane!" he announced. I froze. I knew that name…"Courtney? Come on up!" said Mr. Johnson, looking around.

Just then, we heard a commotion going in the crowd. "I don't want to go! Mitchie! Ow! Caitlyn, stop that!" said a familiar voice. Two girls pushed a brunette onstage. I recognized her.

"Courtney?" I whispered, staring at her. She avoided my eyes, and looked straight at the ground. "Look I'm really sorry about…"

"About what, Nikko? The fact that you let us down, after knowing how much this meant to us? I know that was a big opportunity, but seriously, Nikko? With the band that kicked you out? Do you know how long I spent crying afterwards, knowing we could've done it, we could've won. It's not just for me, Nikko. It was for Janet, Caspian, and everyone else. And the fact that you're apologizing two years later is pathetic." She said coldly. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

All of a sudden, we realized there was silence around us. Everyone was staring at us, some confused, some filming it.

Mr. Johnson chuckled nervously, and broke the silence. "Ok! So…Courtney, you get to spend a day with Nikko Alexander! Meet us here tomorrow morning, around 7 AM. Oh, don't worry, we're not all going. Just you and Nikko."

That just made her more unhappy. "Great. Fantastic. Just wonderful…just Spectacular!" she replied sarcastically. I shuffled my feet nervously, and turned to her.

"Look, Courtney..." I started. But she didn't let me finish.

"Save it, Nikko." She said, turning and walking away. I sighed, and walked away too.

**Author's Note: So, that's chapter one. It isn't very good…and I don't know if I should continue. Please review and tell me if I should! Oh, and if I do…I need auditions for Jason's girlfriend, Please review with this information:**

**Name (First name):**

**Age (That you want to be in the story):**

**Appearance (Hair color, eye color, skin, blablabla.):**

**Personality:**

**Why you want the part:**

**Thank you! :)**

**- Kristi**


	2. Hiatus

**Okay, so you guys all probably know that I'm not the kind of person who really updates quickly. So this story is officially on hiatus, and possibly I may not continue it. I mean, I love Spectacular, but I don't have the heart to finish this. Two Worlds Collide will be updated as soon as possible, and I'll write the next chapter of You Make Me Crazier soon.**

**Thank you.**

**xxx. Kristi**


End file.
